Viper's Thorns
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: Marie Michelle Orton.The name didn't actually strike fear into anyone's hearts.  It did when they got into the ring with me.  I had my father's in-ring mentality instead of my mother's.  I loved it while others hated it.  Set in the future.


_**Author's Note: Story takes place twenty years in the future so around 2031. Randy and Phoenix are 51. This is about Marie, her brother Joey, and her other brother Keith. Not actually sure how this is going to work. Wish me luck.**_

Marie Michelle Orton. The name didn't actually strike fear into anyone's hearts. It did when they got into the ring with me. I had my father's in-ring mentality instead of my mother's. I loved it while others hated it. I spent more time in the ring practicing than anything else. I trained with my elder brother Joey and sometimes worked in the ring with Keith. I could still see my parents' every day I went to work. I wasn't sure how I was going to work. I worked well against boys and divas. It was one of those nights that they tried something different. I had to work a handicap match. Working against my friend and almost brother Mike DiBiase and my other almost brother Kevin Swagger; the sons of Ted DiBiase and Isabella Dibiase and Jack Swagger and Adrianna Swagger respectively. I had just pulled her black hair into a ponytail when my door opened and my brother Joey strode in.

"You don't own the place." I said. My blue eyes locked with his. Joey shrugged.

"They didn't send you did they?" I asked.

"No, but Aunt Aurora wanted to make sure you were ready." Joey said. Aurora Bennett is better known to the world as Aurora Barrett and RAW co-GM with Phoenix.

"Why?" I asked.

"They're switching it up a bit." Joey answered. I stood up from my chair to my full 5'9'' height. Like my mother my legs went on forever.

"How?" I asked as my eyes narrowed.

"They threw Nicky into the match with you." Joey replied. Nicholas Reso or Nicky as they called him is the son of Blair and Christian. As well as my brother-in-law. Courtesy of Joey marrying Marie-Alyson late last year. I sighed. I so didn't want to go up against family. I brushed past my brother to go get my ring gear on. I slid on the black boy shorts with Orton on the back and pulled on the black strapless dress that stopped at my thighs. I also fastened on my black wrestling boots. These boots were almost like a pair of high heeled boot. This was courtesy of my mom knowing people.

I walked out and my brother looked at me.

"Sometimes you're a mix of them both." Joey said. I shrugged and I walked toward gorilla. I walked out to "Thong Song" by Glee cast. I looked at Mike who looked uncannily like his dad did when he was in his twenties, Kevin had his mom's brown hair but it was styled like his dad's had been and he had the same build, and Nicky had the blonde hair of his parents but he wore it kind of like his Uncle Kazarian had worn it but he had his dad's build.

"Their opponent from St. Louis, Missouri standing at 5'9'' Marie Orton." Trish said. Trish Eldio, my cousin, Trish had the same brown hair as her mother as well as her mother's delicate build. I got into the ring and l started at them. We had the mach planned until Nicky was put in. Kevin was going to hit Mike with the Gutwrench Powerbomb and I was supposed to nail Kevin with Viper's Poison. I looked over at Kevin and shrugged. Kevin went to lock up with Mike and I sauntered over to Nick.

"You heard how we planned to end the match?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think we can end it the same only I take Kevin out with the Unprettier and I go for it on you to have you reverse it with your Viper's Poison." Nick answered. I nodded my head and went to kick him in the thigh. We wrestled for a while every once in a while we'd switch partners up and I'd get to fight with Mike or Kevin instead of with just Nick. It happened then. Kevin hit Mike with his Gutwrench and Nick used the Unprettier on Kevin. I went after him and he tried to do the same to me but see I'm like my dad. I can get out of just about anything and I unhooked our arms and hit a very backwards RKO or as I call it Viper's Poison. I cursed mentally at my crappy position. I covered Nick and got the three count.

"The winner Marie Orton." Trish said. I raised my hand but I yanked it out of the refs grip and stalked to the back. I had my dad's tempter too.

"I can't believe I screwed that up." I berated myself. I was almost to my locker room when I heard that familiar clicking of heels that more than likely signaled my mother. I didn't want to deal with her right now.

"Marie." Phoenix said.

"Yes?" I asked as I turned around my hands still clenched in fists.

"What would your father say?" Phoenix asked.

"Don't start mom I know. I screwed up." I answered as I walked into my locker room. My mother knew to give me my space. I hoped. Phoenix could be completely unpredictable. One moment she was giving me a title shot at the US Title and Divas Championship at the same Pay-Per-View and the next she was taking it away for something I said backstage. I closed my eyes and waited for Joey to come yell at me too. I never botched a move that bad. I needed to go make sure that Nicky was okay but I didn't want to go past my mother but I would have too. I walked out of the door and smiled. She had left and I quickly walked toward the medic's room. I knocked once and was shocked when I couldn't see Nick.

"Did Reso come in here?" I asked.

"Nick? No he didn't. Should he have?" The medic asked.

"I thought he would. I botched my Viper's Poison." I answered.

"Check his locker room you know how tough he is." The medic said. I nodded my head and headed toward Nick's locker room. I knocked to make sure he was there and he opened the door with an icepack to his neck.

"Nick I'm so sorry I didn't mean to botch it that bad." I said.

"You didn't. In a sense you did a neckbreaker." Nick said with a smile. I laughed.

"I guess you have a point." I said.

"Of course I do. Besides we all know how you're recovering from your mother's latest crusade against you." Nick said. I closed my eyes.

"Yeah I don't know what I did this time." I said with a shrug. It wasn't my fault I was good at being bad. I mean I had Randy freaking Orton for a dad. She should have known better.

"You go plot something." Nick said. I smiled at him and I was almost to my locker room when a five year old ran into me. I immediately knew who he was from his black hair.

"Nathan you need to watch where you're going." I said as I patted him on the head. Nathan Barrett. He was a little handful. Nathan was Wade and Aurora's youngest. He was actually the spitting image of Wade well when he had been younger.

"Hi Aunty Marie." Nathan said.

"Where's your mom?" I asked.

"She's in a meeting with your mommy." Nathan answered. I sighed. That can't be good. Aurora was in a meeting with Phoenix. Which meant I was going to get it when they came out. I scooped Nathan up and went to go see if I could find Markus. Markus was one of my few best friends. I was older than him but that didn't really matter. I walked into Markus's locker room without bothering to knock and smiled at his sister.

"Hey Lex your brother here?" I asked.

"Marky? He's around somewhere." Alexandra said. I smiled and settled into a chair with Nathan on my lap.

"You get Nathan duty Marie-Kitty?" Markus asked as he walked in. I glared at him.

"No, but he did run into me." I said. I hated the name Marie-Kitty. I wasn't a cat or a kitten. My mother for some reason had Kitten for a nickname so they thought it followed on to me. Pissed me off. I'm not cuddly or a cat.

"What would you prefer we call you the Viperett?"Mark asked. I gave a brief nod.

"You really are like your father." Mark said.

"Maybe that's why I get along with you so well." I said with a smile. Mark and I had a terrible on-screen relationship but off-screen we were the best of friends. Like our dads before. Randy and John had been enemies for the cameras but once those were off we were the best of friends. Nathan squirmed a little on my lap.

"You know Aurora is going to be wondering where her youngest tyke has gotten to if you don't take him back and then you're going to get it." Mark said. I nodded my head and stood up holding Nathan.

"You have a point." I muttered.

"We're gonna have a girls day soon right?" Alexandra asked.

"Of course. You stop by my hotel room later and we'll set it up." I said as I left. That meant I had to kick Eric out of the room for a little bit. Eric Lloyd or Lee Gabriel was the son of Paul and Gwyneth Lloyd or as the WWE knew them Justin Gabriel and Fallen Angel. I may or may not be seeing him depends on if you know my mother. He and his sister were in a very interesting situation. Both had gotten them stuck into the group that was once again giving my mother headaches. It so happened to be put together by Jacob Bennett, Greg Barrett, Aurora's oldest son. It was fun to watch. I was walking down the hall and I saw Aurora walking down the hall.

"Aurora are you looking for your youngest?" I asked. Aurora turned around and saw me holding Nathan.

"Yes, I was wondering where he went. He didn't cause trouble did he?" Aurora asked as she walked over and took Nathan out of my arms. I shook my head.

"So does my mom hate me?" I asked.

"No. She just has a lot on her plate as usual." Aurora said.

"As long as she doesn't give me title shots and then take them away." I muttered as I walked away. I wanted to head back to the hotel and get some sleep. I walked into the hotel room and I could hear the TV running. Nexus hadn't made an appearance so Eric had stayed in the hotel room. I quietly set my duffel down and walked over to him. He was sitting on the couch. I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Well hello to you too Marie." He said with a smile. His South African accent had a small tint of an Italian one.

"Hey yourself. I kind of need you to vacate for a couple of hours." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Lex is coming over to discuss a girls' night and no one actually knows about the two of us." I answered. Eric sighed but he got up.

"I suppose I can go hang out with Matthew." Eric said.

"Thank you." I said as he left. I settled onto the couch and realized I had to head over to TNA later. Some days I hated working for both companies. I smiled to myself. Though it had its good moments. I heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. It was Alexandra.

"Come on in." I said. I hadn't realized that Eric had left a pair of his boxers on the bed. Until I lead her into the bedroom portion to plan. Needless to say I dived onto the bed.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked. Alexandra raised an eyebrow before she sat next to me.

"I was thinking a club." Alexandra said. I nodded my head.

"That sounds great. How about we invite most of the girls we know?" I asked.

"You talking about the TNA girls too?" Alexandra asked.

"Yup. Daniel and Rachel are over there." I answered. Alexandra nodded and we continued to plan. When she left I just went to bed. I was sore and I figured Eric would crash on Matthew's couch. At about two A.M. I heard the door open absently but I didn't move. I felt Eric get into bed and I caught the faint whiff of alcohol. That's the bad thing about Matthew being a year old. He sometimes gave Eric something to drink. He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me too him.

"Go to sleep." I mumbled. I had to leave for TNA because there was some things I had set up that needed my attention. I drifted back to sleep. Eric probably mumbled something but I hadn't heard it. It wasn't really a forbidden relationship but my mother had her moments where she didn't need to know about who I was going out with.


End file.
